Embodiments of the invention relate to a tunable notch filter.
Wideband radio receivers are often used in advanced communications systems. Wideband receivers allow for operational agility but are often susceptible to being jammed by a strong interferer. Notch filters are used to remove these strong interfering signals, which often comprise single frequencies. Prior-art notch filters, in many cases, suffer from compromises with respect to tunability, quality factor, or ease of manufacturing.
There exists a need for a tunable notch filter that can simultaneously address these characteristics.